


Comfort

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Sam and Dean head back home after Cas leaves them in the park. It's hard.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny coda I wrote for 12.19 (spoilers for that episode ahead). Brother comfort. Dean is upset. Things will be okay.

“Dean. C'mon, man, look at me.”

There’s a hint of pleading in Sam’s voice, but Dean keeps his eyes stubbornly fixed on the road ahead of them for a long moment, anyways. The sun is just beginning to rise, painting the sky in strokes of pink and gold, and he wishes it wasn’t so damn pretty. Wishes it matched the way his body aches from spending an hour or two unconscious on the ground, or the way his heart aches from being betrayed. Again.

 _Team free will_. He’s such an idiot.

“Dean.”

Dean breathes out hard through his nose, but finally looks at Sam. His brother looks about as awful as Dean feels, red-rimmed eyes that remind Dean of how little sleep Sam’s been getting as of late. All that work he did, his perfect solution, and Cas had to go and just-

Deep breath. Not right now.

“We’ll figure this out,” Sam says, voice soft and concerned. Dean figures he must look pretty bad, too, and he turns his eyes forward again, keeping his face tilted in Sam’s direction to assure his brother that he’s still listening. “Look, I… I know things seem pretty bad right now, but we’ve dealt with worse, right? We’ll find Cas, and we’ll find Kelly, and… and we’ll fix this. Like we always do, Dean.”

Dean works his jaw for a moment, pausing when Sam’s hand lands on his arm, squeezing gently. It’s a tiny comfort, but enough of one for Dean to deflate a little bit, reaching up to rub hard at his eyes and take another deep breath.

Just need to keep pushing.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, then clears his throat a little and tries again. “Yeah. We, uh- we’ll fix this. We’ll fix it, and… and we’ll get him back, too. After we kick his feathered ass.”

Sam smiles in the corner of Dean’s eye, and Dean does, too, just for a moment. They’ll be home soon, and maybe they’ll be able to get some rest, and then- then they’ll fix this. They’ll grab their angel by his stupid coat lapels and drag him out of this mess, kicking and screaming if necessary, and they’ll save the world all over again.

Just another Tuesday.

Sam’s hand stays right where it is for the rest of the drive, and Dean lets it ground him. At least there’s one person in the world he feels like he can trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
